prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 13, 2019 Smackdown results
The August 13, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on August 13, 2019 at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Summary Kevin Owens kept his job this Sunday when he defeated Shane McMahon at SummerSlam… but that doesn’t mean he’d get much time to enjoy his victory. Owens wanted to look ahead to his participation in the King of the Ring Tournament, but Shane-O-Mac quickly rained on KO’s parade to kick off SmackDown LIVE, fining Owens $100,000 for striking a WWE official during their match two nights ago (for point of reference, that official was Elias). This fine, of course, did not sit well with KO, who pointed out that 100 grand is a large sum of money that he cannot stand to lose, unlike Shane. Owens demanded that Shane reconsider. Shane declined. Around and around these two continue to go. Fresh off a SummerSlam that saw both Superstars turn heads, Charlotte Flair collided with Ember Moon in a rematch from several weeks ago. After picking up a win over Flair in their last encounter, The Shenom brought the fight to the nine-time Women’s Champion in full force, battling through The Queen’s assault on her leg and almost catching Flair for three after a barrage of kicks. However, the most pivotal kick proved to be Charlotte’s big boot, which connected pinpoint on Ember’s jaw. The brutal strike left The Shenom in position for the Figure-Eight, which The Queen immediately applied to earn the submission victory. A whirlwind couple of days for Buddy Murphy, who, after some forceable prompting from Roman Reigns last week, revealed that Rowan was the culprit in the recent attacks against The Big Dog, and The Best Kept Secret made his SmackDown in-ring debut tonight against Reigns. Prior to the match, Rowan & “The New” Daniel Bryan arrived to vehemently deny that Rowan -- and Bryan by association -- had anything to do with the attacks on Reigns and would prove their innocence tonight. Still fuming after Roman’s treatment of him last week, Murphy staggered The Big Dog several times, even hitting a brainbuster that looked like it would seal the victory. The Big Dog persevered with a clutch kickout, however, and soon drilled The Best Kept Secret with a Superman Punch off the steel steps and a thunderous Spear that sent Murphy end-over-end for an emphatic victory. At the start of SmackDown LIVE, Shane McMahon informed Kevin Owens that he would be in competition tonight; he just failed to mention that KO would be taking on Samoa Joe and that Elias would serve as Special Guest Outside Enforcer. Owens had to keep his eyes locked on The Samoan Submission Machine right in front of him and The Living Truth lurking at ringside, which he did for a while, and he seemed to be closing in on victory when he nearly drove Joe through the canvas with the Pop-up Powerbomb. However, Elias took liberties within his role of Enforcer, dragging the in-ring official out of the ring before he could count to three and then making a wickedly quick three-count as Joe rolled up Owens for a highly controversial victory. The scheduled match was Xavier Woods & Big E vs. The Revival, but Randy Orton hit the scene with a plan: Throw out a bunch of slander about how Kofi Kingston was “scared” of The Apex Predator after the way their SummerSlam match ended and then suggest they join the main event by way of making it a Six-Man Tag Team Match. Of course, the WWE Champion was down. Highlights from the thrilling main event included Orton back-suplexing Woods into the announcer’s table, Big E belly-to-belly suplexing the opposition at a rapid rate and Kingston wiping out Orton with a dazzling dive. In the clutch, The Revival bested a battered Woods by dropping him with a picture-perfect Shatter Machine for the win. Dash & Dawson continued their assault on Woods & Big E after the bell, but Kingston fought them off with a dropkick and Trouble in Paradise, respectively, but Orton was ready to strike. Kofi let himself open to a preying Viper, who took down Kofi, Woods and Big E with RKOs… and then a second to Kofi, seemingly for good (and sadistic) measure. The Orton-Kingston conflict wasn’t the only saga that seemed to be far from settled. Just before SmackDown LIVE concluded, Reigns confronted Bryan & Rowan backstage. Earlier in the evening, Buddy Murphy (after much physical persuading from Erick Rowan) admitted that Rowan had nothing to do with the attacks on The Big Dog. Bryan first looked for an apology from Reigns, but once that didn’t appear to be coming, “The New” Daniel Bryan threw Roman another curveball: He and his partner had been conducting their own investigation, claimed to know who the culprit was and would reveal the answer to The Big Dog and the WWE Universe next week. So, whodunnit? Results ; ; *Charlotte Flair defeated Ember Moon (8:33) *Roman Reigns defeated Buddy Murphy (14:32) *Samoa Joe defeated Kevin Owens (Special Enforcer: Elias) (7:55) *Randy Orton & The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods) (12:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane McMahon fines Kevin Owens 8-13-19 SD 1.jpg 8-13-19 SD 2.jpg 8-13-19 SD 3.jpg 8-13-19 SD 4.jpg 8-13-19 SD 5.jpg 8-13-19 SD 6.jpg Charlotte Flair vs. Ember Moon 8-13-19 SD 7.jpg 8-13-19 SD 8.jpg 8-13-19 SD 9.jpg 8-13-19 SD 10.jpg 8-13-19 SD 11.jpg 8-13-19 SD 12.jpg Roman Reigns vs. Buddy Murphy 8-13-19 SD 13.jpg 8-13-19 SD 14.jpg 8-13-19 SD 15.jpg 8-13-19 SD 16.jpg 8-13-19 SD 17.jpg 8-13-19 SD 18.jpg Samoa Joe vs. Kevin Owens 8-13-19 SD 19.jpg 8-13-19 SD 20.jpg 8-13-19 SD 21.jpg 8-13-19 SD 22.jpg 8-13-19 SD 23.jpg 8-13-19 SD 24.jpg The Revival & Randy Orton vs. The New Day 8-13-19 SD 25.jpg 8-13-19 SD 26.jpg 8-13-19 SD 27.jpg 8-13-19 SD 28.jpg 8-13-19 SD 29.jpg 8-13-19 SD 30.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1043 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1043 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1043 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results